


Warmth

by Elennare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merlin’s pants, Moony!” Sirius exclaimed, hurrying over to him. “Why aren’t you still in the hospital wing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlare/gifts).



> Written for chlare, for fandom_stocking 2015

Sirius hadn’t been expecting anyone to be in the dorm when he ran up to grab his Transfigurations book. James and Peter had both emphatically refused to waste their break traipsing upstairs, and Remus should have been recovering from yesterday’s full moon in the hospital wing. Should have been, but wasn’t; instead, he was curled up in his bed, barely visible under the covers.  
  
“Merlin’s pants, Moony!” Sirius exclaimed, hurrying over to him. “Why aren’t you still in the hospital wing?” He noticed with concern that Remus was still shivering despite the pile of blankets he was huddled under. What had Madam Pomfrey been thinking?  
  
“Slughorn brought Wilkes in, they think he has Dragon Pox,” Remus replied, his voice barely above a whisper. “Madam Pomfrey didn’t want me catching it.”  
  
“Oh, ok. Makes sense,” Sirius said. “But you’re shivering! Want my blanket?” he turned to his own bed, intending to grab it, and realised it was already gone.  
  
Remus gave him a faint smile. “Didn’t think you’d mind.”  
  
“Course not! You’ve got James’s and Peter’s too?”  
  
At Remus’s nod, Sirius looked around for a few seconds, unsure what else he could offer. Then, with a sudden brainwave, he dove for his trunk and began throwing things out. Finally, hidden at the very bottom, he found what he wanted. The unusually mild autumn meant he hadn’t had any reason yet to wear his favourite - and warmest - winter jumper, and it had wound up buried amid the jumble of his things.  
  
Triumphantly, he turned back to his friend. “Here! You can borrow this, it’ll keep you warm.”  
  
Remus began to sit up, and Sirius winced to see the slow care of each movement, the pain that crossed his face as sore muscles made themselves known. After rooming together for so many years, Sirius knew that Remus hated to be treated like an invalid when he was recovering from the full moon; but when a hiss of pain escaped his friend's clenched teeth, he couldn’t restrain himself any longer.  
  
“I’ll help you with it,” he declared in a tone that - he hoped - brooked no argument, rolling up the jumper and holding the neck open.  
  
“I can manage, Padfoot,” Remus growled, but Sirius ignored him; and Remus had no energy to resist as his friend pulled the jumper over his head as carefully as he could manage.  
  
Remus’s breath hitched as Sirius took his hand to guide it into the sleeve, and Sirius grimaced apologetically. “Sorry, did I hurt you?”  
  
“It’s fine,” he replied, and smiled - a genuine smile, Sirius noted with relief, even if it was a little strained. He must be in more pain than he was letting on, Sirius decided, and redoubled his care.  
  
Between the two of them, they managed to get Remus into the jumper with no incidents, though his breath caught again when Sirius’s fingers brushed his ribs. Finally, Sirius looked him over and nodded. “There, you should be warm enough. Now lie down again and rest!”  
  
“Yes, mother,” Remus teased, even as he eased himself back down. Before Sirius could retort, he added, “Shouldn’t you be in Transfiguration?”  
  
Sirius swore. Break was almost over, and he hadn’t even looked for his book. He’d have to run like mad not to be late, and McGonagall probably wasn’t feeling too kindly disposed towards him after the latest batch of points he’d managed to lose. Fortunately, a quick hunt through the pile of his possessions he’d just created yielded up his book.  
  
“I’ve got to run, are you warmer now?”  
  
Remus nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
Sirius grinned, noting with satisfaction that his friend was no longer shivering. “Good! We’ll bring you up some lunch later.”  
  
“Sirius!” Remus rasped just before he left the dorm, and he turned back. “I’m keeping this jumper.”  
  
“In your dreams, Moony,” Sirius called back, laughing, and ran down the stairs.  
  
He never did ask for it back, though.


End file.
